A new start
by Uchiha91
Summary: Kanda needs a new start, who ells should help him than Lavi? When it gets a bit out of hand Lavi gets some help with his friends life. Noise/Kanda in later chapters
1. I believe whatever is in store for us

**I believe whatever is in store for us will be for us.**

Kanda ran for it, he had gotten home from school at his 17th birthday and when his father heard him he had gotten out to the hallway and locked the door before he had gripped him and slammed him against the wall while trying to force his mouth open with his tongue.

He had managed to get free, but couldn't hide inside the house, as he ran he heard his father, always right behind him, he ran up the stairs to his room to hide, but didn't manage to get there, and by accident tripped so his father tripped as well, before his father got up Kanda got up and ran back to the stairs.

When he jumped the last steps down the stairs he heard a breaking noise from his leg, but he couldn't stop now he ran for the door and managed to get it opened and run outside before closing it and locking the door while pushing it shut again. He flipped open his phone and dialled the number for his mum who lived in London, but as she picked up his father got the door open and everything she heard was his father screaming to him and asking him how he dared to call anyone.

His father hung up his phone and dragged him in.

"Yuu-chan, how stupid of you." His father smirked to him. "I was gona go easy on you, but since you called her, I guess I'll have to punish you."

Kanda looked up, his eyes showing a bit of his emotions; he was scared, Yuu Kanda was scared. His father tried to drag him to his room but ended up carrying Kanda who was fighting against him with all he had.

"Let me go!" he slammed his hand into his father's back as hard as he could and tried to kick him, to no avail.

When they came to his room his father all but threw him at the bed and grabbed his hands before tying them to the head board with a leather strap.

"Now, now, Yuu-chan. This will probably be the last you see of me for a while, shouldn't you treat me better then?" he saw his father smirking.

***********

Kanda looked up into the ceiling, wanting to wake up and realise it was all just a dream, but as he tried to move and screamed out in pain yet again, not a single tear leaving his eyes, he knew it wasn't a dream, he felt his father move a bow him and tried to strangle a cry when his father entered him, it felt like he was torn in two, and he felt the blood run down his inner tight when his father turned him over so he was on his stomach with his father inside him.

He felt disgusted with himself, he felt like he would rather die there, and never see anyone in the eyes again, to never think about the devil of a father he had, what wouldn't he give for that.

His father smirked over him.

"Now Yuu-chan, time for your punishment." His father got something from the night stand, and got out of him.

Kanda sighed as he's body relaxed, but it didn't last for long as his father used what he had picked up from the night stand and Kanda cried out in pain as he felt the skin on his back splitting up.

When his father laid the whip down Kanda could see his blood dripping down from it.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He whispered to himself as his father got back to pleasuring himself with his unwillingly help.

When his father got what he wanted he left Kanda and after all the pain Kanda couldn't even move, after keeping himself awake for around a hour he passed out of the pain and blood loos.

When someone finally came to the house the only living person left was Kanda lying tied to his bed naked with blood and cum all over him and the sheets while his body shivered in pain.

***********

One week later Kanda walked out the hospital doors and to the train station to take the train to the airport. He didn't say a word to anyone, just did as he was told to do to get to his mum.

*********************************************

As he sat on the train to London a redhead walked up to him.

"Is this seat free? I can't find anywhere ells to sit." Kanda just looked up at the newcomer. He couldn't understand a word, after all he had never learned English in the samurai school his mother got him into before his father scared her away and took the responsibility of him. As he turned his head to look out the window the red head sat down and grinned to him before he started talking and did that none stop until Kanda had to get off the train.

As Kanda stood up he looked at the red head. And uttered "wakarimasen eigo, baka." **(1)**

The red head looked up at him and grinned before he stood up and bowed. "Lavi desu." **(2)**

Kanda couldn't do anything but stare at the red head in shock and hatred.

And when Lavi followed him off the train he cursed inwardly, and as Lavi followed him when he started walking he tried to ignore him.

************************************************

Finally Kanda reached his mothers home and knocked before walking inside, he just missed Lavi waiving to him and walking down the street to a smaller house.

*************************************************

(_Kanda and his mother are talking Japanese, but I didn't translate what they say, because it is harder to read for most that way, just keep that in mind.)_

_**************************************************_

Kanda walked slowly into the hallway and put his bag down, he hadn't been to his mothers place in around four years and he just talked to her some hours each month.

As he took of his shoes and put them to the side he heard someone com out to the hallway.

"Yuu-kun?" His mother appeared and as she saw him she moved over and hugged him.

"I was so worried when you called and didn't answer me, and when I heard your that monster of a man I knew that you were home, I'm so sorry I didn't call the police before." She sat down in front of Kanda.

"I'm a horrible mother." As she bowed her head Kanda didn't know what to do.

"Oka-san, I…" Kanda sat down on his knees in front of his mother and brushed some of her hair behind her ear as he searched for words.

"You couldn't have done anything, he just…he would have done it anyways." He paused.

"I don't know how much time it took from he got away to the police came, but it must have been a while, I definitely didn't blame you, never." As Kanda stood up he felt the pain go up his back and sat down again.

"Oka-san, could I please take a bath? I've travelled for over a day now."

His mother got up and nodded as she helped him up.

"Hai, Yuu-kun." She followed Kanda down the hallway to a big bathroom and got a towel for him before leaving him to himself. As she left he let himself sit down on the floor and made a strangled cry, he never took the pain killers he got from the doctor, pain killers wouldn't help anyways, and when it stopped working it would feel a thousand times worse.

He looked in front of him to the floor where it was a big bathtub made into the floor. And he smiled as he started to undress and made another strangled sound when he got into the warm water and started to wash himself, soap making the wounds that weren't fully healed hurt.

But finally he was home, safe from all the nightmares' he had almost gotten used to. He was free.

"I believe whatever is in store for us will be for us, ne, Oka-sama?" he smiled to himself before getting up of the bath tube.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wakarimasen eigo, baka = I don't understand English, idiot

Lavi desu = I'm Lavi

Thank you for reading and, please comment, comments make me keep writing faster…^-^


	2. In this great city that has no end

**In this great city that has no end.**

Some weeks later Kanda had learned a bit of English, at least enough to get people to understand him. As he ate breakfast which was Soba, his mum cam in.

"Yuu-kun, you should get out a bit and see a bit of the city before starting school." She smiled to him.

He just looked at her with an expression less face and didn't say anything, as they eat their breakfast in silence.

"I have to get to work, but here you go some money for food and to buy something if you see anything you wan." She said as she handed him some money and kissed him on the forehead before leaving.

Kanda looked down at the money.

"Why would I want to see anything in the city?" he asked himself before finishing his soba and walked to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A*NEW*START-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As he walked up the street he wondered why the hell he had gotten out in the first place, the only person he had met was a young boy that had called him a pretty girl and started to flirt with him. That had ended in a bleeding nose for the boy and an angry Kanda.

Who ever walked past after that just whispered something about how angry people got now a days.

Kanda wandered in to a place where he could get something to eat around lunch time, and ended up in an Japanese food stand, and ordered soba before sitting down to eat.

"Itadakimasu" he uttered before turning his head at a hand on his shoulder and looked up into one green I and the other cowered with a black eye patch, almost like a pirate, and the red hair.

"Not you!" He said before turning back to his food. Lavi just grinned back and sat down besides him after ordering something to eat.

"Nice to see you again, I see you have learned some English." He ginned and tilted his chair up onto two legs.

"and I never got to know your name last time we meet." Kanda just looked at the red head named Lavi like he wanted to beat the crapp out of him. After a long period of watching each other one with a scowl on his face, the other with a grinne.

"Kanda." He uttered with a cold voice. Lavi jumped at the sudden voice, before gathering him self again and replaying mockingly.

"So you can talk?"

Kanda just glared at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A*NEW*START-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Lavi had followed Kanda all day talking nonstop Kanda really felt a headache coming and tried to excuse himself from Lavi and get away.

"but, Yuu-chan!" That was when it snapped for Kanda and he glared at Lavi while pushing him into a nearby wall.

"Don't ever call me that again!" Lavi smiled and just patted his head.

"But it's cute, and it fits you, Yuu-chan, you really do look like a little girl." Kanda was almost exploding in anger, but managed to keep that almost hidden by looking down and letting his hair fall in front of his eyes.

As Lavi opened his hands and pushed him slightly away he saw Kanda shiver and as the Japanese male sat down and held around him self. A Kanda's eyes were looking down at his feet and were getting a bit dark, like he was thinking and was far away in some other time and space.

Kanda looked up and saw Lavi watch him, probably thinking of whatever happened with him, as he made his face visible he put on a cold collected mask. And stood up to leave, and for once Lavi didn't follow him, but just let him wander off on his own.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A*NEW*START-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end he looked up at a building he was sure he hadn't seen before.

"Nani?" He thought he could never get lost here since he couldn't get lost in Tokyo, but there he was wrong, he was lost.

After walking for another hour or so he sat down on a bench and flapped his phone up to call his mother, she didn't pick up, and so he stayed at the bench, waiting to call again.

But before he could do that He saw a too well known red haired person come over. At a time like this he should wish the earth could swallow him alive.

"Why are you sitting her?" Lavi asked as he dumped down next to him.

Kanda just glared at him.

"You lost?" Lavi grinned. "It wouldn't be weird, after all it's the first time you visit London.

"I'm not lost!" for some reason Lavi didn't believe the _slightly_ angry Japanese male.

Lavi scratched his head as Kanda looked away and made a 'tche' sound.

After a while Kanda heard Lavi move a bit before he got poked on the shoulder and slapped Lavi's hand away.

"Don't poke me, Baka Usagi!" he almost screamed and glared at the redhead.

For some reason Kanda didn't feel as angry as he made it look and it confused him, since he didn't know why.

As they sat there in silence and Lavi found it interesting to ruin the sweater he wore by dragging in a lose thread Kanda actually relaxed. He felt at ease around Lavi even if he acted like he didn't.

In the end Lavi got up and motioned for Kanda to follow him and got them back in no time at all.

Kanda didn't talk once, but he was thankful even though he didn't voice it out.

As he walked into his home his phone rang.

He picked up and heard his mother. He told her that it was nothing to worry about anymore, even though he felt like telling here how he really felt, before she hung up and sat down on the couch and falling asleep, as his mother came home Kanda had a troubled expression on his face and mumbled something in his sleep.  
His mother spoke softly to him and when he hurriedly got up in shock before noticing where he was she watched him with partly sad eyes. Before smiling and telling him dinner would be done soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A*NEW*START-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanda went into the garden that was partly Japanese styled and as he looked around he saw Lavi in the window in the house next door. He smiled slightly but as he heard someone ells calling for Lavi before coming into the view from the window.

"Lavi, was it so smart to come without a notice, or is it just that Daisya has grown tired of you?" The taller, masculine person said, Kanda couldn't stop but think those arms would feel so safe to fall asleep in. But before he could get done thinking Lavi's voice ruined his strand of thoughts.

"He's on a vacation, and I can't stand being at home now, Cross is having Tyki over all the time." The taller person smiled sadly; at least it looked like that, and rubbed Lavi's shoulder.

As Kanda saw this he looked away he didn't wana look as he sat down on the ground and tried to keep his mind clear and meditate.

After half an hour listening to Lavi and the other person he gave up and got up before going inside again and walking to his room to get some sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks for reading, please review, the more reviews the faster I will update…^-^


End file.
